


Half Truths and Pretty Lies

by fightingforahappyending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Author still sucks at summaries, Established Relationship, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, With a happy ending don't worry I can't write sad endings, reader has amnesia, the teen rating is purely for cussing, there is an attack but it's not depicted in much detail, when they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingforahappyending/pseuds/fightingforahappyending
Summary: After waking up from a two week long coma with no memories, your only chance at regaining them comes in the form of two skeletons that definitely appear to know you even though you don't know them.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Half Truths and Pretty Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A Change in Routine is still being worked on, but this fic was holding me hostage until I wrote it so you get the first chapter now. This chapter is a little short, but later ones will be back to my usual length.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Cries for help. Someone else’s hands touching you. Everything hurts. _

_ Something around your neck. Being jostled. Someone is asking you something. You can’t understand them. _

_ A bright light. Brighter than anything you’ve ever seen. Many people in face masks and green clothes surrounding you.  _

_ You can’t see. Your body hurts less but still aches. A hand is holding yours. _

_ Hushed yelling. A familiar voice hisses, “i’m going to fucking kill them”. Another familiar voice tells him to calm down. You still can’t see. _

_ A hand is carding through your hair, but keeps getting caught. It’s uncomfortable, but you can’t tell them to stop. You catch a glimpse of blue. _

And then… you’re awake. Were you asleep? Yes. Maybe? Your vision is so blurry. Are you even awake? This could be a dream.

Slowly, painfully so, your sight becomes clearer. White. You’re staring at a white ceiling right now. A real, probably not a dream, ceiling. Alright, cool, that’s something. Your eyes trail downwards. The wall is the same color. Nothing worth focusing on. Looking further down, your gaze lands on… you? You experimentally tried to move a hand. One was obscured by a cast, you settled for trying to move the other one. Nothing. You tried again, harder. One of your fingers twitched. A success in your books.

Deciding you’ve seen all there is to see, you switch your focus to listening for something. Anything. There was a faint clicking noise. Like two pieces of plastic tapping against each other. A sigh came from to the right of you, just outside of your field of vision. They shifted, sighing again. Who was here? It wasn’t easy, but you forced your head to turn. It felt so foreign to move your neck like that. You haven’t been asleep that long, right? A disgruntled huff left you at the unexpected amount of effort this was taking.

A rusty brown sweater came into view. The mystery person gasped, dropping whatever they were holding to the floor.

“(Y/N)? Are you awake?” The voice sounded male. A strong, but not too loud voice. Part of you felt weirdly happy to hear it… Did you know him? He leaned over you, finally allowing you to see who it was. He was… a skeleton? With glasses and braces. Shit, maybe you are still dreaming. You don’t recognize him. Why is he here? You feel like you should be more concerned, but a small part of you, the same part that felt relieved to hear his voice, feels like you have nothing to worry about. Orange tears welled up in his sockets. “You are awake!” A startled snort comes from the left side. “Sans! (Y/N) is awake!”

“she is?” A significantly deeper voice answered. His tone sounded unsure, but there was a hint of excitement to it. A hand, his you assume, gently cradled your jaw and made you face him. Another skeleton. With a gaping hole in his head and a piercing red light in one socket. You didn’t recognize him either. The pupil shrank upon making eye contact with you. You could feel his hand trembling. “oh thank the stars.” His other hand cupped your cheek, his thumb moving in a circular motion.

The other skeleton stood and and exited the room you were in, saying something about getting a doctor. Doctor? Where were you right now? A hospital? That would explain the sterile, white surroundings. The skeleton holding your face (Sans?) spoke again, “how are you feeling, sweets?” You didn’t respond, your mind was struggling to process the question and spit out a suitable answer. Sans let out a forced laugh, “dumb question? yeah, they mentioned you would probably have trouble speaking about a week ago. here,” he let go of you and grabbed a cup of water, “you’ve gotta be thirsty.”

Now that he mentioned it, you were extremely parched. One of his hands slipped behind your head and tilted it up, while the other brought the cup to your lips. You opened your mouth with some slight resistance, letting the cool liquid slow into your mouth. The sensation was nothing short of heavenly. Until it went down your throat and you choked. It’s like you forgot how to swallow and now your throat is panicking. Through your coughing fit, you could hear Sans swearing and asking if you were okay.

That’s when the door to the room opened again. “What are you doing? Give her some space, she just came out of a coma,” a new, stern voice piped up. He removed Sans’ hands from you, replacing them with his own. He was human. His examination of you was purely clinical, lacking the warmth the other two had shown in the brief time you’d seen them. “Good evening, (Y/N). Do you know what year it is?” 

Your eyebrows knitted together. You should know that, right? After a lengthy pause you shook your head. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Do you know where you are?” You figure you’re in a hospital, but you can’t be sure about that, much less know where the hospital even is. You shake your head again. “Do you remember what happened?” Did something happen? Probably, why else would everything hurt so much? What though, you didn’t know. Another shake of your head. “Do you know who you are?”

You’re (Y/N). That’s what everyone is calling you. The more you thought about it though, the more you realized you didn’t know who (Y/N) was. The name definitely felt familiar, but you couldn’t connect anything to it. The realization that you didn’t know who you were was jarring to say the least. The new guy took you silence as another ‘no’. He nodded grimly, “Seems like the MRI scans were correct, but we’ll get you in for another to confirm it.”

“Confirm what?” The voice of the first skeleton asked nervously, but his tone made it seem like he already knew what the answer was going to be. 

“Amnesia.”

\-------------

The couple of hours or so was… interesting. Sans and Papyrus (you’d finally been told his name) hadn’t taken the revelation of your condition well, with Papyrus openly weeping and Sans up and leaving. Papyrus was asked to leave shortly thereafter so they could focus on treating you. He was hesitant to leave, but promised to come back with Sans later to fill you in on everything that had happened. In the meantime, the doctor settled for explaining the medical side of things.

You have suffered a whole litany of injuries after a violent assault, including damage to multiple internal organs, two fractured ribs, a broken ulna, fractures to your skull, and most importantly, what sounds like pretty serious brain damage. The doctor explains that you were put into a medically induced coma upon your arrival at the hospital, and have been comatose for sixteen days. 

Sixteen days. It felt like you’d only been asleep for a couple of hours at most. It was a lot to take in. Why had you been assaulted? And by whom? The doctor assured you that a police officer would be coming by tomorrow to speak with you about your case. You’re not sure what you would be able to tell the officer, but hopefully they would at least be able to tell you what happened. Maybe it would jog your memory?

However, you had more pressing matters. Like recovery. Putting it bluntly, you had a long road ahead of you. Sixteen days was a long time to spend in a coma, and you would need a lot of speech and physical therapy to get yourself back to how you were. And lots of rest, apparently. Despite your extended slumber, you were still feeling tired (which the doctor promised was normal). The MRI scan would be taking place first thing in the morning to confirm that you were suffering from amnesia and to search for any other possible concerns.

With all that said and done, the lights were turned off and you were left to sleep. Alone. Something about that bothered you in a way you couldn’t quite explain. Granted, there was definitely some anxiety stemming from the fear that whoever had hurt you could come back, but they wouldn’t be able to get to you in a hospital. Probably. Apparently they hadn’t been caught yet, and no one had so much as a description to go off of. 

You grimaced, there’s no way you’re going to sleep just yet with those thoughts running through your mind. Something to take your mind off things would be nice. Oh! There’s a TV mounted on the wall in front of you, so there should be a remote nearby. Looking around, you found your target. Laying on a table to your left, slightly out of reach. It isn’t too far away, maybe if you just roll over a bit- 

A sharp pain erupted from your abdomen, damn near knocking the wind out of you. Oh right. Your ribs. Yeah, that wasn’t your best idea. You settled onto your back again, slightly agitated now. Dammit, you want to watch something, and a little bit of pain isn’t going to be enough to stop you. You looked over at the remote again, carefully shifting until you were closer. Using your non-broken arm to reach for it should have been easy from here.  _ Should have _ . It wasn’t. Your muscles were so unused to movement that the act of raising your arm was absolutely exhausting. Just as your hand was getting close to the remote, your muscles decided to throw in the towel, making your arm drop and slap the remote to the floor. You scowled. This is some bullshit. Would calling a nurse to pick up a remote for you be an abuse of power?

Before you could go through with it and summon a nurse anyways, something suddenly appeared in the room with you. You gasped in shock and turned your head as fast as you could to see what it was. Was it your attacker here to finish the job? You locked eyes with the intruder, only to see that it was… Sans? That was his name, right? You breathed out a sigh of relief, looks like you wouldn’t be murdered yet.

Sans seemed surprised to see you awake. “i thought you might be sleeping again by now,” he glanced around like he wasn’t sure what to say. He noticed you staring at the bag in his hand, “oh, right. paps wanted me to bring you some things, thought they might jog your memory.” He slowly emptied the contents of the bag onto the side table to your right. A photo album, some books, some sort of gaming device, and a variety of snacks. The singular, red eyelight kept glancing over to you. “papyrus wants to go through the album with you tomorrow, so hold off on that, but you can look at the rest of it.”

There was the quietest spark of a memory brought forth when reading the cover of one of the books. You feel like that one is your favorite. Sans follows your stare, his grin stretching and turning into something that resembled a real smile. A quiet chuckle escaped him, “you’ve read this one more times than you can even remember, did you remember that it’s your favorite?” You nodded, and his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, “that’s great to hear, sweets. paps’ll be thrilled. he’d be  _ book _ ing it over here right now if he knew.” The previous tension he was carrying seems to have relaxed considerably, and he no longer looked as uncomfortable as when he first got there.

“they feed you yet?” Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out a thermos from his bag. When he looked back at you, you shrugged and pointed out the IV. The doctor said something about it giving you your daily nutrients. Didn’t make your stomach feel any less empty. He scoffed, “i meant real food, not whatever the fuck that’s supposed to do. you’ve lost weight since you got here, so it ain’t doing it’s job that well.” 

The thermos, now opened, was placed on the table with the snacks. A delicious aroma emanated from it. Soup. It smells familiar, you’ve definitely had it before. Sans’ hands hover over you hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Gently, he moved you down the bed before focusing on propping up some pillows and blankets. Some of which are colorful and lack the sterilized scent of the white sheet on your hospital bed. Had someone brought them from home for you? When he was satisfied with the makeshift nest, he carefully slipped one hand behind your back while the other supported the base of your neck. Then he slowly began the process of sitting you up, closely examining your face for any signs of pain. Which he saw sooner rather than later. “you okay?” You nodded, it was more uncomfortable than painful, you could manage. With your approval, he continued, albeit slower than before. It took a while, but he did eventually get you up against the headboard, nestled in the cozy pillows and blankets to keep you from sliding anywhere.

Happy with his handiwork, Sans sat on the edge of the bed and snagged the thermos. He stirred it around a bit, and then brought a spoonful of soup to your lips. After the remote incident, you were quick to accept his assistance. You’d probably just spill it anyway. You opened your mouth, grateful to have something to fill your stomach finally. It was a little hot, but not enough to burn. The taste was divine, although that could be partially because this is the first thing you’ve eaten in over two weeks. It was odd having to really think about how to swallow it, but the muscle memory you’d developed during your life was no longer as instantaneous as it used to be. With some effort though, you got it down. Sans appeared to be pleased, you assume he didn’t want you spitting up soup all over him like you had with the water earlier.

A comfortable silence encompassed the two of you. Once your mouth got the hang of eating soup again, you made fast progress with it. You hadn’t realized just how hungry you were until you got something in you. While being fed, you couldn’t help but look, well, stare at Sans. It was obvious he knew you, and judging by how fondly he keeps looking at you, you two must have been extremely close. A small part of your brain recognized him, knew that he was safe, but you couldn’t connect anything to it. There were no memories to back it up with, but you could feel… something. Something almost pulling you to him- In a metaphorical sense, of course. Now that you thought about it, you felt the same thing during the brief time Papyrus was here. Surely you must’ve been just as close to him as well.

Sans caught on to all your blatant staring, and since he had finished feeding you, there was nothing else to distract himself with. Setting down the empty thermos with a sigh, he turned to face you again. His once relaxed expression was now pained. “i know you’ve got lots of questions, i would too in your position. i’m sure ‘who are these guys?’ is at the top of the list,” he chuckled, humorlessly this time. “and you’ll get those answers, but papyrus needs to be here for all that. what i will tell you, is that we both really care about you, sweets.” One of his hands came up to rest on your cheek, his eyelight wavered in its socket. 

He pulled away abruptly, clearing his nonexistent throat, “sorry, you probably don’t want some stranger feeling up your face. i’m gonna go now, don’t want some nurse to catch me in here after visitor hours and throw a shit fit over it.” He spared one last look to you, “we’ll be back in the morning, sweets. try and get some rest. just a little though, i like sleep as much as the next skeleton, but even i think two weeks is overkill.” It was clear he was joking around to try and lighten up the situation, but his smile was far from convincing. 

With that said, he left. Just… vanished. There one second, gone the next. You’d have to ask him about that tomorrow, too. 

The silence from being alone again wasn’t as unpleasant as before, but you still wished he could have stuck around a little longer. On the brightside, having a warm meal has made you feel more sleepy than before, so getting some rest shouldn’t be too difficult. Shimmying your body back down into a suitable sleeping position was a little taxing, but definitely not so much as your attempts at getting that damn remote earlier… Wait…

Dammit! You could have gotten Sans to grab that for you!

Another thing that’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk? Come yell at me on tumblr! https://fightingforahappyending.tumblr.com/


End file.
